Fly High - Fall Deep
by LadyMistborn
Summary: Fliegen ist wieder einmal angesagt- und wer kann das überhaupt nicht leiden? Unser B.A. natürlich! Er wacht im Flugzeug auf, mit üblen Kopfschmerzen und einer Mordswut. Und dass Fallschirmspringen auf dem Plan steht, kriegt er erst mit, wenns zu spät ist...


Fly High- Fall Deep

Stöhnend komme ich zu mir. Ich habe wieder dieses nur allzu vertraute Gefühl- das Gefühl als hätte mir jemand mit einem Hammer auf den Kopf geschlagen. In meinem Schädel brummt alles und ich ächze. Meine miserable Verfassung und das Grummeln in meinem Magen, das stetig zunimmt, lassen nur einen Grund zu. „MURDOCK!", brülle ich und richte mich bebend vor Wut auf, die unzähligen schweren Ketten um meinen Hals klirren- oh nein! Keine gute Idee! Mir wird schlecht. Zum Glück können Schwarze nicht grün werden. Taumelnd komme ich auf die Beine. Warum muss sich alles drehen? „Und unser Goldfaust steht wieder auf. Der letzte Gegner hat ihm zwar einen ordentlichen Schlag versetzt, aber er ist noch nicht am Boden. Das Publikum tobt! Unser B. A., die Goldfaust, lässt sich nun mal nicht so leicht unterkriegen. Und was hält denn da hinten dieser weibliche Fan hoch…äh ich glaube unsere minderjährigen Zuschauer- die eigentlich gar nicht bei diesem Boxkampf dabei sein dürften, sich aber offenbar doch hereingeschmuggelt haben- sollten sich jetzt abwenden. Seht lieber Goldfaust zu. Und er holt aus. Ah ein guter Stoß mit der Rechten, aber leider daneben!" Nochmal hole ich aus. „Und schon wieder daneben. Vielleicht hat der Schlag vorhin seine Augen beeinträchtigt. Uh! Ganz knapp!" Verdammt wo war dieser Kerl? Wieder schlug ich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Und dieses elende Geschwafel! Das macht einen ganz kirre!„BLEIB ENDLICH STEHEN DU VERRÜCKTER UND LASS DICH VERDRESCHEN!" „B.A! Komm schon! Bleib ruhig!", erklingt Hannibals Stimme neben mir- das Flugzeug macht einen Schlenker und ich bin kurz davor mein letztes Mittagessen wieder rauszulassen. Beruhigend legt Hannibal mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, die ich jedoch sofort abschüttle. „Wo ist dieser Irre?", brause ich auf. „Ich krieg ihn dran. Schon wieder sitze ich in einem verdammten Flugzeug, mein Kopf tut scheiße weh und ich weiß dass dieser Verrückte dran Schuld ist!" „Wieso gehst du immer automatisch von mir aus?", protestierte Murdock. Aha! Wieder schlage ich zu und höre befriedigt sein Stöhnen, als ich ihn in der Seite erwische. Allerdings vergeht das selbstzufriedene Gefühl ganz schön schnell wieder, denn der Schwindel wird schlimmer und ich stolpere zurück und falle auf die Kisten, die offenbar als mein provisorisches Lager hatten herhalten müssen. Noch nicht einmal ein ordentliches Kopfkissen war da! Kein Wunder dass ich solche höllischen Kopfschmerzen hatte... „Ganz einfach! Weil du der Verrückte bist und nur ein Verrückter wagt es mich k.o. zu schlagen…Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Face?", murmele ich und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Bei der Stewardess.", antwortet Hannibal. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Das war ja klar! „Und was ist der Vorwand unseres Schönlings?" „Wir brauchen für unser Vorhaben Walkie Talkies und die beiden schauen nach, ob noch alte hier an Bord sind." Wie immer klingt Hannibals Stimme nuschelig durch die Zigarre. „Und unser Boxer liegt am Boden. Die Fans sind enttäuscht. Das war schon alles von unserer Goldfaust? Unser B.A. hat aber stark nachgelassen! Sein Gegner hebt triumphierend die Arme. Ja, er war aber auch wirklich gut, hat unseren B.A. mit nur einem Schlag niedergestreckt." Ich knurre. Jetzt reichts aber. Das Sitzen hat mir geholfen. Der Flugzeugladeraum in dem wir uns befinden dreht sich weder, noch sehe ich irgendwelche Sachen doppelt- und Murdock habe ich glasklar im Blick. Ich erhebe mich. Das Leder meiner Hose knirscht und wieder klimpert mein Goldschmuck. Mein Blick- davon bin ich überzeugt- hätte einen gestandenen Mann in die Flucht gejagt. Nur leider keinen Irren. Murdock grinst mich wieder an. „Unser Goldfaust, immer für eine Überraschung gut. Hat sich schlussendlich doch noch aufgerappelt. Und was wird er als nächstes tun? Das Publikum ist gespannt. Kein Wort ist zu hören. Alles ist still. Und dann durchbricht ein einzelner-" „AAAAHHH!" Ich renne auf ihn zu. ICH WERDE IHN UMBRINGEN! „Nerv gefälligst deine Mitinsassen in der Klapse aber nicht uns, du degenerierter Schwachkopf!", brülle ich und werfe mich auf ihn- und reiße die Augen auf. Nein! Nein! NEIN! Es war alles eine Falle! Murdock springt schnell zur Seite, die Tür hinter ihm wird aufgerissen und ich versuche mich zu fangen, doch es geht nicht. Schon taumele ich aus dem Flugzeug und ein schweres Gewicht landet auf meinem Rücken. Ein Brausen ertönt und ich falle…falle…falle… Ich schließe in mein Gebet den Tod von Murdock mit ein, während Face, der an meinem Rücken klebt als hätte man ihn da festgenagelt, den Fallschirm öffnet, mich fest an sich drückt und ruft: „Hat Hannibal dir eigentlich erzählt, dass wir runterspringen müssen?" Ich winde mich hin und her- keine sehr gute Idee in dieser Höhe und nur mit Face, der mich festhält, ich weiß, aber ich bin nun einmal wütend und wenn ich wütend bin, dann kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. „Ich prügele dir dein hübsches Gesicht windelweich du Schwachkopf!", donnere ich, damit Face meine Drohung auch trotz der brausender Luft hören kann. „Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" „Offenbar nicht.", beantwortet Face selbst seine Frage murmelnd. Und der Erdboden kommt immer näher…und näher….und näher…

Inzwischen ein paar hundert Fuß weiter oben im Flugzeug, nimmt Hannibal noch einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarre, wirft sie auf den Boden und zertritt sie mit seinem Stiefel. Dann springt er grinsend Murdock hinterher und noch kurz bevor er seinen Fallschirm aufspringen lässt, meint er zufrieden: „Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert."


End file.
